Interview pas tout à fait normal
by crazYuri
Summary: Une émission, des invités, des bishonens et? Des présentatrices complètement cinglées


Personnages :

**Disclaimers : les persos blablabla… à Tite Kubo blablabla…aucun bénéfices blablabla…**

**Rating : heu ……… j'sais**

**Note : heu ben c'est que du délire et au faites c'est un peu vulgaire mais bon ….**

**Personnages : **

Ulquiorra Schiffer (dans Bleach)

Byakuya Kuchiki (Bleach encore)

Roy Mustang (FMA pour les incultes)

Itachi Uchiha (Naruto --)

Yuri (l'auteur) – Maï et Kaori (ses deux compatriotes qui sont fanfiqueuses aussi !!) et Hikaru (la Mascotte)

**Interview pas tout à fait normal !**

**Yuri : OYE….OYE !! Venez voir nos superbes mannequins !!**

**Maï : Ta gueule Yuri ! Ce n'est pas la foire ici !!**

**Yuri : … **_Salope…_

**Kaori : bon, laissons ces deux connes, passons a autres choses de beaucoup plus spécial et excitant (les fille retenez vous je vous pris uu)**

**Tout à coup le rideau rouge façon cinéma théâtral se lève…**

**En premier plan se trouve un garçon aux yeux émeraude et des larmes coulant sur sa joue… KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA !! … venant de la salle…baling balong (NDA : euh j'ai trop regarder HP en forme de parodie) …Ah une fan est tomber dans les pommes sur le coup (aussi des saignement de nez)…enfin bon, on y est habitué … **

**Yuri : **_glups_** Pour simple information, sur le coté gauche de votre siège… (Sais-tu où se trouve ta gauche Kaori ? p) …on a mis à votre disposition des masques a oxygène … juste au cas où… Mais je vois que c'est déjà trop tard… il y a quelques une qui sont mortes comme des mouches asphyxiées par du Baygon…(NDA : de l'hors sujet, je le sais très bien mais c'est une habitude désolé)**

**Maï : (je ne pense pas qu'elle sache où est la droite et la gauche…) Enfin… bon voici le 2eme candidats !**

**TATATATATA…Itachi Uchiha du clan…euh…Uchiha…**

**Yuri/Kaori : **_p'tin qu'elle est conne…Je l'a connais plus !_

**Yuri : ah…ha c'est mon tour de vous présenter le 3eme candidats !**

_**Oreta**_** awai tsubasa…kimi wa sukoshi aosugiru sora ni tsukareta dake sa **

**(zik : BleachAlones)**

**¤KUCHIKI BYAKUYA-KUN !! ¤**

**Byakuya : …**

**Hikaru : bon, ben comme elles n'arrivent pas à se départager, c'est à moi de vous présenter… Je ne sors que cette fois-ci, ok ?! Roooh et puis je m'emmerde voici…**

**ZE Flamme Alchemist c'est-à-dire Roy Mustang pour les imbéciles du genre Yuri ! (NDA : il a osé !...grrr) Bon j'y vais ! **

**Trio : Adieu Hikaru !**

**Bon passons à l'interview**

**Yuri : Ulquiorra chéri tu m'aimeuu ? (Hmm ? oui c'est une question !)**

**Ulquiorra : … **

**Yuri : … euh ok… à toi kaori ' **_pas sympa l'Ulqui_

**Kaori : Bon nous y voilà … Byaku-chan quel sont tes mensurations ? **_très intéressé_

**Byakuya : …**

**Kaori : Ah, cassé…**

**Maï : Eh, Roy ! tu t'amuse souvent avec ED ? (Aucun sous entendu)**

**Roy : … --**

**Maï : Bref… au moins il reste Itachi**

**Itachi : …**

**Yuri : Euh…ben…quels sont votre âges ? **

**Ulqui, Byaku, Roy, Ita : ……………….**

**Yuri : … (contamination des points de suspension)**

**Maï : hum…kof kof…**

**Kaori : met ta main devant ta bouche Maï **

**ZE BIG SILENCE**

**Yuri : la conversation est très très intéressante…Est-ce normal ?! Mais malheureusement on n'a pas pu soutirer la moindre information…**

**Et oui la « fics » est malheureusement terminé, que du hors sujet -.- **

**Et les HS c'est mon point le plus fort (faut-il en être fière ?)**

**ZE END !!**

**Auteur : Maï**

**Maï : Ah non, on nous informe que ce n'est pas fini. Messieurs veuillez retourner à vos places.**

**Kaori : euh Maï…Ils ne parlent pas ça ne sert à rien. Alors qu'on a déjà la taupe (en pointant du doigt Yuri), tu nous rajoute en plus les muets. Moi j'me casse**

**Yuri : comme Kaori !**

**Maï : Mais non, mais non…j'ai une solution (avec le sourire sadique)**

**Yuri & Kaori : Une seule solution, une seule solution**

**Yuri : La manifestation !!**

**Hikaru : La manifestation !!**

**Maï : Vos gueule !! J'ai trouvé une solution…TATATATA… La TORTURE Mouahahahaha.**

**Yuri : … **_Wah, nul !_

**Kaori : n'importe quoi ! Maï t'es folle !**

**Hikaru OK d'accord, on est foutu !**

**Maï : Niahahaha.**

**BOUP Kaori vient de lancer un sabot sur la tête de Maï qui s'est évanoui**

**Yuri : … j'aurais du faire sa plus tôt …**

**Hikaru : Merci Kaori pour une fois que t'es utile !**

**Kaori : Breff retournons à nos moutons (se retournant vers les candidats). Mr Mustang pouvez vous nous parlez de vos activités nocturnes ? **

**Roy : (regard qui tue mais préfère la garder en vie donc) …**

**Yuri : Byaku-kun dit moi tu t'es déjà tapé combien de mec ?**

**Byaku : …..**

**Hikaru : Kaori tu n'aurais pas lancé ce sabot trop fort pas hasard. Maï ne se lève toujours pas. C'est louche tout ça !**

**Kaori : mais non, ces choses là sont bourrées d'énergie (c'est une duracell).dans disons… 3 minutes elle va se réveillé.**

**Hikaru : Si tu le dit. J'te crois !! (**_pas vraiment mais bon_**)**

**Itachi : Excusez moi où sont les toilettes ?**

**Maï : Ooooh…il parle !**

**Itachi : oui bon tu te dépêche, j'vais pas tenir longtemps ?**

**Maï : tu as la diarrhée ?**

**Itachi : Grouille !**

**Maï : OK c'est bon ! Alors écoute bien : tu passes derrière les rideaux, tu descends les escaliers, tu prends le couloir, tu tourne à gauche, tu passes par le bureau de Jeannine tu passes la porte. Tu tournes à gauche au bout du couloir et t'y est.**

**Itachi : **_Putain j'vais chier sur moi !!_

**Kaori : Si t'arrives à trouver ces toilettes jte donne une médaille !! Parce que c'est du charabia ce qu'elle t'a dit là !**

**Yuri : Ooooh !! Tiens un rat aux oreilles jaunes aux pattes vertes à la langue bleu…**

**Kaori : Ta gueule Yuri !!**

**Hikaru : En gros si tu trouve t'es trop fort ! Courage !**

**Kaori : Ah t'es remise Maï (2 heures plus tard)**

**Maï : …**

**Maï (se tournant vers Ulquiorra) : Dis moi t'en as une … comment dire…Est elle imposante ?**

**Ulquiorra : Seigneur où suis-je tombé ?**

**Yuri : NANI ! Tu ose demander SA à MON Ulquiorra !!**

**Maï : Ta gueule. Je fais ce que je veux et puis ça fait partie du jeu ! NAH !**

**Kaori : Byaku-kun t'es tu déjà fait prendre ?**

**Byaku : … **_Pathétique_

**Yuri : Royounet chou (avec des cœurs partout autour d'elle). Combien as-tu embrassé de mec ?**

**Roy : … **_Irrécupérable_

**Maï : Ulquiorra-san, t'en as sauter combien en une nuit ? Si tu n'es pas le passif !**

**Ulquiorra : …………………….. **_désespérant_

**Itachi (revenant s'asseoir) : **_Qu'est ce que ça fait du bien_

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAH, Seigneur !**

**Hikaru : Kaori je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas trop te rapprocher des candidats, regarde tu leur fais peur !**

**Itachi : **_Tarée_

**Yuri : je pense savoir pourquoi ils ont si peur… La cause est : ta Tête !**

**Maï (remontant ses lunettes) : logiquement oui donc je suis d'accord avec Yuri !**

**Roy : La peur de toute sa vie. Le pauvre, je le plains.**

**Kaori (cultivant des champipoulpes) : Je vous hais, vais vous crever.**

**Hikaru : mais bien sur, on y croit tous !**

**Yuri : Alors Itachi ça fait du bien de se soulager ?**

**Itachi : … sans commentaire**

**Roy : Bon ben c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai des dossiers qui m'attendent. CIAO !**

**Yuri : NANI !! Mais non, on n'a pas encore fini**

**Roy : M'en fout !**

**Kaori : Pff…toute façon la seule chose qu'ils savent faire c'est « … », donc ils peuvent se casser ça changera rien !!**

**Hikaru : Pas faux, en plus j'ai des trous à creuser donc CIAO les jeunes**

**Maï : CIAO les nazes !**

**Yuri : Bye bye**

**Les candidats : … --'**

**THE F END**


End file.
